


Hangin In There

by JustAFigment



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Teasing, Touching, i'm not good at tagging lol, it was a crack idea but it turned into something ineteresting I think, kind of?, not quite crack, slightly clueless chat, yo-yo bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFigment/pseuds/JustAFigment
Summary: Chat Noir finds himself in an interesting predicament after pissing off Ladybug during patrol one day.__________________With a soft zip the wire tightened, binding him snuggly from chest to knees.He had always known Ladybug was just as strong as he was. He had always known it was almost nothing for her to heft him over her shoulder. And he had always known that as kind and selfless and heroic she was, the girl behind the mask carried with her a hidden vindictive streak that demanded her personal injustices be paid for.So it came as no surprise to him when she tossed his whining form over her shoulder and proceeded to dump him over the edge of the building.Yo-yo string secured, she gave a quick salute and a smirk, and left with a simple “Be right back, Minou.”That was probably a half hour ago. Maybe more.





	Hangin In There

There were many things Chat Noir loved about his partner. These things included her bravery, her creativity, her dedication, and even her stubbornness. He loved the way she tried to hide her amusement at some of his jokes, but still let the brilliance of her smile peek through. He loved the fact he could always count on her to be there when he needed, even if he couldn’t see her, she had never let him down, even when things got messy. He loved the sound of her voice as she barked out a plan in the middle of battle, as she turned to greet him with warmth when they met up for patrol, when she cooed assurance to someone they’d just saved, offering advice to help them out of the situation that had placed them neatly in Hawkmoth’s hands.

He did not, however, love the slight sadistic gleam that would sometimes catch in her eye when she had him on the ropes.    
  
Well, in the ropes.

  
In  _ her _ ropes.

Usually upside down.

Often during battle.

Often, but not always, and right now was one of those times. For you see, during battle it was very hard for her to justify leaving him there. You know, hanging helplessly upside down from whatever parapet of Paris she’d strung him up from.

They were at Notre Dame, if anyone had been curious.   
  
Oh, it had been a normal patrol to start, a bit of witty banter, a chase, some more banter and fun-poking, but in the poking of fun it seemed that Chat Noir had struck a nerve.    
  
He knew it right away. The slight tensing of her shoulders, the pursing of her lips. Her eyes sharpened on him like an ax to the grindstone and he could  _ feel _ the sparks she cast his way.    
  
His mistake happened when he took a moment to swallow, comically loud, in an attempt to undo the blunder he’d stumbled into. His Lady was pissed and he had hesitated.

With frightening precision she whipped her yo-yo towards him, the end wrapping coils around him before he could even properly yelp. With a soft  _ zip _ the wire tightened, binding him snuggly from chest to knees.   
  
He had always known Ladybug was just as strong as he was. He had always known it was almost nothing for her to heft him over her shoulder. And he had always known that as kind and selfless and  _ heroic _ she was, the girl behind the mask carried with her a hidden vindictive streak that demanded her personal injustices be paid for.   
  
So it came as no surprise to him when she tossed his whining form over her shoulder and proceeded to dump him over the edge of the building.    
  
Yo-yo string secured, she gave a quick salute and a smirk, and left with a simple “Be right back, Minou.”   
  
That was probably a half hour ago. Maybe more.    
  
Down below a crowd had gathered, pointing up at the suspended cat boy. A few startled tourists had tried calling up to him, but as it was they wouldn’t have been able to hear his reply from the distance like he could hear theirs. He was fine. This was fine. Boring, but fine. The couple of worried onlookers seemed to be appeased by the locals after several tense minutes and camera flashes registered that, yeah, he’d become part of the architecture already to them. The Parisians knew what was up. This was all old hat for them.    
  
Craning his neck to look around, he decided to enjoy the sun setting over the skyline. Upside down. It was still nice. Stiff muscles weren’t, but it was nothing the run home after patrol was over wouldn’t shake out. He just hoped Ladybug would be back soon.    
  
At that point she was probably finishing the patrol without him. She was running around Paris and he was stuck in time out.   
  
He wasn’t even sure  _ what _ it was that he’d said to set her off. They’d been vague-talking about school and upcoming projects, what they were looking forward to over the summer, and he had delved into what kind of summer romance fantasies he’d had.  _ Not _ necessarily specific to her, but if she so happened to place herself as the role of his lucky lady, then well he wasn’t going to stop her. And oh, had he had a number of ideas-

Then it clicked. He’d said something about her own dreams of summer love. A while ago she had let slip that there  _ was _ a special someone she might have had her eye on, if she’d managed to get up the guts to ever tell the fool about it. It was still confounding that she of all people would get so nervous over something as silly as a love confession. Hell, any guy in the world would be beyond stupid not to fall head over heels at first sight for the girl behind that mask. He knew he had. Even if it was one sided, she still let him flirt and play and hold onto that shred of hope that  _ if _ mister perfect didn’t work out, she might take a walk on the wild side with a particularly handsome cat.

Heh, she’d called him handsome.

And that was  _ with _ a mask covering up most of his face. He could just imagine the look on her face when she learned he was an actual, honest to god model underneath all this ‘boyfriend material’. It wasn’t quite leather. 

With as much as he knew about fabrics and clothing, the fact the suits were made out of things he’d never seen before had left him grasping. He was so proud of himself the day she asked what he thought it was, and he’d come back with that particular quip. He sank his claws into the notion and hadn’t let it go since.

Heaving a sigh he began to rock back and forth slightly, settling into a gentle sway, boredom beginning to sink in unforgivingly. Side to side he swung, the horizon pitching gently with each sway as the sun finally sank just past the eye-line, the red hues of evening dulling to darker purples and golds from the light cast up from the city. All things considered, it was still one of his favorite times to be out as his hero persona. Dark enough to be invisible, but still warm enough for the city to feel alive. The dead of night was too quiet, and the heat of the sun in the midday sky really was something else when you’re clad in thick, black armor.

Like nature was reading his thoughts, a cool breeze swirled around him, catching the gentle swing he’d started and causing him to turn ever so slightly with each pass. More and more of Notre Dame came into view, and suddenly he saw red in the corner of his vision.

His head whipped around, his body slowly following suit, to find his Lady curled up and lounging against the stonework that was once behind him, lips quirked up in amusement.    
  
“Having fun hanging out?” She stretched out a leg, reaching him easily with less than a half meter between them, and planted it firmly against his chest to stop his rotation as she extended the limb fully. It hitched him back a bit farther, but that wasn’t exactly a fact he cared about. Not with the way she cast  _ that _ smirk in his direction, how her arms were oh so casually folded over her stomach, her other leg bent and bracing against the curve of the small alcove she was nestled into. And one leg extended fully, right at him.   
  
The view he was awarded with had to be a god given gift. He  _ knew _ there was no way she had done that on purpose. Not with him at this angle. He stared directly at her face. Just her face.  _ Only _ her face.

“I can barely contain myself.” The words came out far breathier than he’d hoped but he dialed up the grin on his face. “Turns out I’m a real party animal.” He said with a shrug. Or as close to a shrug as he could manage.   
  
“I can see that.” She gave him a slight push with her toe, her leg dropping out of the way to hang casually from her seat as he swung back towards her. It wasn’t enough distance for him to crash back into her, but if he  _ tried _ he probably could have knocked against her thigh with his forehead.    
  
“Yup, it’s a real swingin’ time. I’d ask if you wanted to dance, but I’m still a little tied up at the moment.” He winked, uncertain of exactly what mood she was in but he hoped a playful attitude would appease his partner. Had he served his time, or was the wait just his personal purgatory before her final judgement? He had the feeling he would be finding out soon one way or another. “You know I never mind getting tangled up with you, my Lady.”   
  
“Hmm.” The thoughtful noise that floated down to him was accompanied by the gentle up-curve of her lips. He sighed inwardly in relief. “So...” She leaned away from the wall just a bit, her arms uncurling and bracing as her point of balance shifted out over the sheer drop. “... Is my kitty saying he needs a hand?” She looked down at him, that small, delightful smile plastered across her lips, with one brow raised just far enough the edge of her mask disappeared beneath the fringe of her bangs.   
  
“Uhm...” Chat made a mental motion to retract his relief. That was not a safe look. That was not a safe look at all. He swallowed, chin tucked to chest as he looked up at her. It wasn’t often he would use the word looming to describe his petite partner, but as she hovered above him, light from below playing soft across her features with the inky black sky of night darkening evermore behind her, he could safely say that her beautiful face looming over him solidified the earlier thought in his mind that his earlier ramblings had definitely rubbed her the wrong way. “Y-you’re not going to drop me if I say yes.. Are you?”

“Never, kitty.” The way she purred out the nickname made him gulp. One hand left the stonework she’d been leaning on and reached towards him, gingerly flicking the bell at his zipper. It was a reassuring action, but one she usually performed while praising him for a job well done, or a good idea. As much as he appreciated it, it seemed… out of place in the moment. “Alright.” Her lips drew a little wider as she flicked it again, and his brow furrowed. “I'll give you a hand. Just let me know when you want down.”   
  
“W-wait, what?” From his upside down vantage point it wasn’t hard to spot the way her eyes trailed quickly up his tied form, making him painfully aware of the fact that while his head rested just below the level of her hips as she sat against the side of the building, his hips were nearly level with her head. Not the best position he’d ever been in. Not the worst, but not the best. The jury was still out on the exact degree the moment sat at. And the way her fingers started to trace up the line of his zipper and ‘down’ against his chest threw a whole new spin on the deliberation process. Delicate red fingers paused at the first loop of cord, tracing the line with a thoughtful hum. Casual touches had become something of a norm between the two of them during patrols, and even in the brief moments of rest and planning during battle, soothing actions to help settle their nerves, but the ghosting trail she left against his armor felt anything but casual.

“Gee, Ladybug, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you were trying to seduce me.” He chuckled nervously, and her fingers hopped the line. He did  _ not _ make a strangled squeak when they brushed directly over a concealed nipple. Nor did he jerk backwards ineffectively as she very deliberately found the other a moment later. Wide green eyes watched the traveling hand, dumbfounded.    
  
“Huh, wonder why you’d think that.” She mused, poking him dead center in the chest and pushing him back to arms length. ”Sure doesn’t sound right to me. I mean really, why would I have  _ any _ reason to flirt with my trusted partner whom I see almost every day...” She let him swing back towards her. She was annoyed. “... When I’m so obviously entangled with ‘mister perfectly oblivious’, as you like to point out.” She tapped his chest again, pushing him back and letting him swing once more. She was more than annoyed. “Constantly, might I add.”    
  
Chat’s ears flattened to his head as he realized exactly how he screwed up. The guy from school had been a sore spot recently, and his personal musings had turned the friendly banter into a sharp jab at her failings.   
  
“A-ah!” He hissed sharply as she raked the clothed points of her fingers over the sensitive spots on his chest again and his mind sputtered.   
  
_ But what the heck was all of  _ this _? _

“M-my Lady, purrdon my earlier, uh, transgression.” His eyes flicked from her hand to her face, watching intently as the tensed lines of her brow and the slight tautness to her jaw relaxed. ”I didn’t realize he was such a… uhm… Testy subject.”    
  
“Oh, I’m not mad about that anymore.” The casual admittance made him falter. Wait, if she wasn’t mad about that anymore then what was she mad about? But she  _ was _ mad about it? “There’s something else that’s been bothering me.” 

He felt her hand pressed against his chest, palm planted firmly over the center. Could she feel the rapid pace of his heartbeat through the armor? It was thick, but how thick would it need to be to muffle it pounding against the inside of his rib cage? Her lips quirked up and he had a feeling she could tell. It was no secret he was head over heels for her, and he knew now that it was definitely no accident that they’d ended up in this position. That  _ he’d _ ended up in this position.   
  
His words caught in his throat as she drug her hand up his body, fingers molding with the curves of his muscles underneath the suit. It was an appraising gesture, slow and deliberate, and he couldn’t help but let his head hang back down as his eyes fluttered shut. Chat Noir, the boy behind the mask included, was a glutton for affection, and he would rarely deny that. The low  heat of her hand mixed with the slight friction between the different materials of their suits set his skin to tingling in her wake, and even though he wasn’t in the best predicament for enjoying the touch, like hell was he going to let that stop him.   
  
“Bug, I wish you’d tell me what I did...” It was a challenge to keep his words level as she reversed the stroke back down his torso, simply petting him up and down over his chest and the yo-yo lines cutting across his suit. “I’d really,  _ really _ like to make it up to you.” He wasn’t afraid to look at her, not in so many words, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to open his eyes again. He trusted his voice more than his eyes not to betray exactly how not sorry he was for whatever it was he’d done.   
  
“Are you trying to flirt your way out of this?” She snorted at him and her hand stilled. She spun him suddenly, and he squawked, eyes flying opening expecting to be sent for a dizzying trip only to stop with a view of the darkened city before him. Well, dark aside from the hazy golden glow that bled up from the rooftops. It was crazy how beautiful the air pollution could be sometimes.    
  
_ Smack! _ __  
__  
He yelped. Straight up yelped. His head craned back, trying to get a good look at Ladybug but failing miserably.   
  
“Bad kitten.” The words dripped from her lips with such amusement it had to be sinful. They were on a  __ church for crying out loud. And she’d just smacked his butt. His butt! “So, you want to know why I’m mad?” She spun him around again, catching him by his belt so he could face her once more. Her thumb brushed against his hip bone, rubbing back and forth in a way Chat could only describe as meaningful.   
  
“Yeah, I d-do.” His pulse was racing. Yes, they’d teased and played around before, but never anything like this. There was a solid cold fear running along his spine, and a warm, eager heat settled low in his stomach, and he wasn’t sure which half of his instincts he was supposed to pay attention to. He knew somewhere in the last hour he had screwed up. Gloriously by the looks of it. But Ladybug had never reacted quite like this before. In different circumstances, he would be singing his joy to the city in the form of unrestrained moans and declarations of love for his lady, if she so wanted. He could be a quiet cat if she preferred privacy, after all. Right now he felt like he was walking a razor edged line where falling to the wrong side of it would sink any and all chances he had with her for the future.   
  
So he held his tongue.

“You sure you want to know?” Her hand tightened on his belt and he couldn’t help but swallow again. The expression she wore was odd. Overall it seemed playful. One she often wore when she had the upper hand in their games. But overall it seemed off. There was trepidation behind the familiar veil. Had he not known her for years, he might not have seen it.   
  
“Yes.” He licked his drying lips. “Please, my Lady. You know I’d never want to hurt you on purpose… No jokes, no flirting. I never meant to make you upset.” It was something with that other guy. He knew it. But it had something to do with him, too. Putting the two factors together, along with her actions now…

He couldn’t place his finger on it.   
  
“Well, you see there’s this guy I know...” She started off simply, looking out over the skyline. Her hand trailed away from his belt and slowly crept up his thigh. His eyes widened. How was he supposed to pay attention if she was going to let her hands wander like that. “I’ve known him for a while, but sometimes he can be so dense.” Her fingers carefully worked their way along his leg, massaging gently all the way down to his knee. He twitched under her hand and she pulled back, thankfully. Too close to a ticklish spot. 

She was talking about the other guy, it seemed. Her hand switched to the other leg, starting a little farther down and repeating the motions. He was fine with it. A few awkward moments in battle had made them realize a long time ago that sometimes they’d end up with hands in strange places, and they couldn’t afford to feel weird about it when danger was high. It wasn’t a ritual, the touching, but the two had become pretty comfortable with their hands. Wrestling, massages, simple petting, a few fumbled games of twister just for laughs… there weren’t many places that were expressly ‘off limits’ in their down time. Not that they’d typically be quite as forward as his lady was being now, but again, he wasn’t complaining.

“Well, see I’ve been friends with this guy since the beginning. He’s sort of had a crush on me for as long as I can remember, but I always thought it was just a passing thing.” She shrugged, stopping at one of coils around his leg and examining it for a moment. “Still good?” She asked idly. A quick nod and she was back on her trail. Honestly he could have hung like that for hours. Something about the magic of the string combined with the protection of his suit. Being upside down was honestly the worst part of it all. “Well, I always thought it was a joke, one that he kept up for way too long. Seriously it was getting old, and I had half a mind to tell him to knock it off after a while.”   
  
Maybe it wasn’t the other guy. Had a new mystery man appeared in her life? Did he have even more competition now? And one that was an active player no less. His luck was the worst sometimes. She tugged against the middle of his belt once more, wiggling a sound from him that encouraged her to continue.    
  
“But then I thought about it. He might not be mister perfect, but he is a really great friend. And if the other guy can’t seem to see that, and I can’t get over my own shyness to even try, well... ”  Her hand trailed up. Just slightly. Not to the left. Not to the right. Just up.

His eyes widened and he held his breath.    
  
Her palm slid over the mound between his legs and he could feel his face heat under the mask.   
  
“Maybe I’d try flirting back with my flirty friend.”   
  
It was him. He was the flirty friend. It was him and she was touching his…  Oh.   
  


She squeezed gently.

  
“Only my flirty  _ friend _ didn’t seem to pick up on it.”   
  
He choked.    
  
“And he keeps bringing up mister  _ perfect _ .”    
  


Her hand traced an edge looping around his rapidly hardening bulge before palming him once more.    
  
“Every time he starts waxing romantic and I try to return the sentiment, he brings up  _ the other _ guy instead of following through.” Her words were casual. Far more casual than the maddening attention she was giving Chat Junior.   
  
“M-my Lady?” The words came out like a whine. “I think I’d like to get d-down now...”  _ This _ was not how he’d expected that particular conversation to go.    
  
“Hm.” Her fingers tapped against him, drumming gently like they would against a desk, and it took all of his willpower not to buckle against her hand. “No. I don’t think so.” Her lips quirked upwards as she looked down at him again finally.    
  
His eyes widened comically as she continued to toy with him.    
  
“You’re blushing, ma moitié.” She purred.

He bit his lip.   
  
“Besides, want to have a little bit more fun.” And with that she gave him the most devilish wink.

He was fine.

This was fine. 

Mind blowing, but fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW FRENCH
> 
> "ma moitié"  
> English translation: My other half


End file.
